


Are you sorry?

by Southernpeach13



Series: Superbat Week 2020 [6]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Day 5, Free day, M/M, Mind Control (mentioned), One Shot, Other, Superbat Week 2020, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Kal-El and Damian meet the Eternia's Prince for a treaty.The young Prince talks fondly of the stories his mother would tell of the League that once was
Relationships: Clark Kent & Prince Adam, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne & Prince Adam
Series: Superbat Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Are you sorry?

“My mother always told me of stories of a group of heroes from Earth-what were they called?”  
Kal-El listened to the little prince of Eternia. The boy running his fingers around the rim of his cup.  
The blonde boy’s bright blue eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers.

“The Justice League!” 

Kal-El nearly spat out his drink as the words left the boy's mouth. A sea of memories crashing in his mind.

“What did she tell you Prince Adam?” Damian asked as he stood by Kal-El’s side.  
Prince Adam gave a found smile as he remembered his mother’s tales. 

“She would tell me about their adventures, what they stood for.” the blonde boy said.  
The Prince propped his chin in his palm and looked out the window. Damian and Kal-El watching him as the boy let himself be lost in thought for a moment before letting out a soft laugh. 

“The Trinity was her favorite.” Adam chimed as he looked at his drink, staring at his reflection in the liquid. 

“She always told me that they stood for something. Truth. Hope. Justice.”  
Adam leaned back into his chair. 

“I always wanted to be like that. To be something my people could trust. Someone to always do the right thing, no matter what.”

Damian stared at the boy, his stomach twisted in knots as the boy contined. The words ringing in his ear. The past rushing up to him.  
“Is your mother not from your planet?” Damian asked.  
Adam looked back at him, smiling widely and shook his head.

“No. My mother is from Earth. She was an astronaut that crashed and landed on Eternia. My father and Uncle found her. My parents fell in love and well, I happened.”

Kal nodded his head as the boy finished his sentence. 

Adam adjusted himself in his seat before he stood up and held out his hand.

“It was nice to meet you Kal-El.”

Kal looked at the boy. His eyes filled with kindness and innocence. The poor child and his mother having no idea what had happened to the world his mother spoke so fondly of. 

Unaware of the war, the betrayals. 

His Lois and unborn child.

Of the League.

Of His Bruce. His Bat.  
His Bat whose eyes once looked like the young Prince’s. Filled with hope for a better tomorrow.

HIs eyes that now only stared blankly at him, the sickly purple glowing beneath the once dark blue.. His voice now monotone as he spoke to him and Diana. 

Kal smiled as he took the boys hand, shaking it firmly.

“I hope this treaty benefits us both Prince Adam.” 

Adam smiled brightly as he turned around giving hima small wave as he left to his body guard that stood at the door. The two chatting with one another like old friends as they disappeared into the night.

Daimen gave him a dirty look.

“Do not hurt these people.” The teen growled.

“Damian you know I would neve-”

“No!” Damain snapped.  
“I don’t don’t!”  
Kal noticed the tears threatening to fall down the boys face.

“Not after what you did to my father.” He hissed.

“The man you claim that you love. The man who trusted you with his life that you turned into a mindless doll for your sick fantasies.”

Damian stomped off, tears falling down his face as he headed back to the ship.

Kal looked at his reflection in his drink.

So much had changed. Hearing the boy’s stories only made him realized just how far gone he truly was.

He looked at his tired eyes.

What had he done?


End file.
